guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Who? Who will get the first post? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :25 minutes with no "First Spam!" I feel sorry for you Jio. --Macros 05:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::First spam RandomTime 06:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::To be completely fair, I've been really quiet on the wiki for the past... month maybe, so not too many people are keeping an attentive eye on my talk page. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah you have! I thought you fell off the face of the earth or something. So what have you been up to. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Keeping a fairly close eye on my watchlist, checking deletion/banning candidates, and mostly hanging out on Gaia and deviantART (and Bulbapedia, mainly because my admin duties there are minimal at best). Aside from that, I haven't been doing much, not even playing Guild Wars recently... (minor computer problems are to blame, I suppose.) :::::So I'm basically on hiatus from everything, everywhere, but still keeping an eye on everything. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry; you'll always be one of the many on my Watchlist :P You just happened to archive when I slept (well, woke up and went to school more likely). --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::To be fair, I did archive at an ungodly hour of the night, here... hell, I'm pretty sure I even picked a crappy time for Europeans as well. Results of a sleepless night, in an attempt to end my sleepless nights (so far it's worked, depending on when I wake up tomorrow). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I apply that theory/therapy myself, too. Just go to bed around 10 o'clock... in the morning. And continue staying up long untill you're back at a normal time to go to bed. And try to keep it there... But that's hard if you have a tendency to skip a night's sleep. And, there's another LAN party coming up this weekend (in fact, tonight it begins :P ), and that means a LOT of WC III TFT and CS. And very little sleep. Oh well, I'll have to live with it I suppose :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, my plan worked so far; I woke up before my alarm (alarm was set for eight thirty, but I woke up at six thirty). :::::::::It's generally not my favorite method of fixing my schedule, if I can, I prefer to just go to bed early. But there's a point where that just doesn't work. And it's even worse if I somehow get in a slightly depressed mood, because sitting awake in bed for hours does not help me in that regard. :::::::::But I'm quite proud of myself! I managed to go for twenty-eight straight hours yesterday. Scary part; at about the twelve-hour mark, I was nearly falling asleep standing up, and by the twenty-four-hour mark, I felt like I'd just got up. Hell, I had trouble going to sleep (bouncing around my room). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::28 hours is a poor record to break :P Congrats on breaking the off-beat schedule, I suppose ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sadly, I don't think I actually broke any record of mine with that. I'm almost positive I've broken thirty hours once or twice. (but I was tired at the time, so I can't tell.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can say with fair certainity (is that even a word? ) that I've a record of at least 38 hours ^^' LAN weekends with a lot of snacks and cola makes you forget to sleep... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::While "Certainity" isn't a word, "Certainty" is. I believe that's what you were aiming for. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I can tell you a bit about the weirdness at twenty-four hours. As you probably know, the body is subconsciously governed by biological patterns called circadian rhythms. Whether or not you've gotten any rest, you will feel more alert at the time when your body is used to waking up. It's called the second wind effect. 05:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... That would probably be why I always get drowsy at about 8pm, because when I used to work 1st shift, I would always go to bed by 9pm to be up by 5am. Working at 10pm is so god awful.-- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 05:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh, otherwise known as your "biological clock". I've been getting up at nine a.m. lately, and I'm waking up tired... going to bed at midnight, and feeling all fresh and energetic. It's fading slightly though, as my body gets used to my new schedule. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 14:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I've been working 3rds on and off for 3 years... and straight for about a year... so, I should be "used" to it by now... my body is just stubborn. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 14:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There was a point where I ''did wake up feeling energetic, so I know it's possible. :D I've just been on a nocturnal schedule for a long time, so it'll take a bit of work to get off that "setting". Doing active things early in the day (I enjoy bicycle rides) is a good way of telling your body "hey, time to wake up". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Geo, active? Outside?! I thought you were all guild wars and pokemon martial arts. -- Nova 12:50, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, yes. I got this friction burn on my knee from rubbing against my Nintendo DS, and I'm missing skin on my shoulder from sitting on the couch for too long. I certainly would never go for a five-mile bicycle ride almost every day when I could be leveling up my Pokémon team or pwning noobs in Alliance Battles. And... oh wait, nevermind. I do take martial arts. Was on a roll there. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:08, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You're playing gws again?! <3 <3 <3 -- Nova 14:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I logged on a few days ago and finished a quest, yep... but I'm only playing occasionally. Still working on a wired internet connection, because my wireless keeps refreshing itself on my desktop, strangely. (results in err7s in GW.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hi my dearest Geo It is your stalker, coming to wish you a happy twentieth birthday. It is a leap from your teenage years and your childhood, to adulthood. Those years will be left behind, but you must never grow out of your fun. You might delve deeper into work now, but never stop learning. You might seek out new relationships, but don't forget to maintain the old ones. With my best wishes for your future, -- Nova 02:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello and welcome to the 'Wiki! and a happy birthday to you, Jio. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Happy birthday? 16:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Happy birthday jio :) --Shadowcrest 22:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw, crap. Maintain the old ones, you say? But I was so looking forward to just dropping all you annoying people and starting anew. It's my usual routine, every ten years, to start fresh. Restart. Revert to my ten-year-old self and begin anew. ::::...I may have revealed too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Am I really that annoying. Psht. -- Nova 12:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::...I may have revealed too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) AB Story Your AB story warmed my heart. No matter what class or build I play, I do a fair amount of running away in AB, for strategic purposes of course. I'm always amazed at how many people don't understand that what they perceive as cowardice is in fact intelligence. And it's always the dead ones who flame "noob" the most. That makes it all the more rewarding when you have 5 people training behind a cripshot while the rest of your allies are off enjoying unhindered capping. Thanks. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :That's why I AB with Jio, he's smart smart and pro. — Nova — ( ) 00:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::QFT Laz. ::Some of my best moments have been playing as a 'Sin. It's extremely common to jump on a target, and have to disengage halfway through the kill... and almost as common to have the target laugh and announce what a failure you are, trying to kill them and running away halfway through. But the best part's always when you come back ten seconds later and finish the job (if you're lucky, you can jump them as they type). Too many times I've had to counter in Local chat with "sorry, wasn't trying to be so cheap. I'll let you regain your health next time." --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) so uh what's my facebook name ;) — Nova — ( ) 23:40, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you mind if I post my guess right here, or should I just attempt to send you a message on Facebook? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Post it here. 05:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Nice new signature, Nova. >.> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I made a new account to go with it. 05:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. My mule on here is called "Entropy". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would never have guessed that was you! 05:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm just that good. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Jio's my goldfarming account. He feels the need to develop a personality now and then. ;) (T/ ) 05:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::As you can see, I switch back and forth all the time. I even chat with myself when I'm bored. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know how that is. Sometimes I use my Auron sock to ban myself for weeks at a time. 06:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :...I've run out of names to drop now. Who wants to watch BOTY videos with me? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ehhhh... Butt of the Year? 06:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Naw, Battle of the Year (props to you for getting everything else right). Here, I've got at least two sockpuppets in this crew. Guess which ones are me! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) art Your character profile artwork is amazing - probably the best on the wiki? --◄mendel► 11:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Mendel; Looks great. Also; SF is blah :) SH is much stronger --- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Not like there's much competition on the wiki, hehe. But yes, I'm quite proud of my profile images... ::And worth noting, Viper, my elementalist doesn't have SH yet. Still a new character, and I can't be bothered to go farming Elite tomes. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Second best i say, remember User:Rvngt? ''Kurtan'' 12:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Very impressive. I don't think I've ever met him before. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, his art is oorsome! RandomTime 12:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::We've met him, his msn handle is "-charles" (the other one, not me). Remember when we used to have those group msn convos at 8-9pm GMT? good times. — Nova — ( ) 15:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I gave up on wiki after my userpage was wiped/drama nuke, and then slowly stopped playing Guild Wars. But I have the urge to make my userpage again :| And uh...sort of forgot how to use wiki. Rvngt 18:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nevermind, got my page back (wrong account HURRR), but I'm wiping the design. image:Rvngt_sig.png 18:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Aha, and I recognize that signature now, too. :::::::::Are you planning to do a layout rework soon? Do me a favor and let me know when you do, I'd like to see it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmm. It'd be interesting to see gwiki's two photoshop masters collaborate. — Nova — ( ) 03:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or compete. --◄mendel► 06:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dunno about competition; me and Rvngt actually have different styles on that, it seems. I'm more of a digital painter, while rvngt does manipulation techniques I've yet to master. :D But yes, that could make for a rather impressive collaboration. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, you keep your character images mostly the same as they would appear in-game, while Rvngt adds distortions/manipulations to emphasize particular aspects of te characters. Though I do remember that most excellent image you had once, of your Assassin wielding Kamas and "falling" at you face-first. Can't find that... (T/ ) 14:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) That one would be here. And actually, that fits in with my other character images; it's also a screenshot (took a lot of tries to get the timing and camera angle right, but it's a screencap of Blades of Steel). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:00, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I tried really hard to get a good Blades of Steel screenshot, but it's too fast for my reflexes. Then I tried running GW with a max 1 FPS and it crashed :p What was your secret? (I want to get the "flip" at the beginning, since I could never figure out how to get your angle - stairs?) (T/ ) 18:48, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I used the dummies on the Isle of the Nameless so I can fire off the move, and simply zoomed in just enough that I could aim upwards with the camera. (I actually zoom in by aiming the camera upwards, which drives the camera into the ground and slides it towards your character). ::And one trick I've been using to capture tricky timing is to hold Shift in advance (so screenshots don't include the UI), then as soon as I use the skill, rapidly tap the Print Screen button. It'll look like you're lagging out, but when you're done, you should have like five-ten screenshots of the skill in action. Delete the ones that don't work, repeat if you have to, and eventually you'll get the shot you want. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm...I've been doing the rapid tap, but after couple hundred-thousand screenshots it seemed like it wasn't worth it. It also ate up all my virtual memory. :] I wish you could trigger attack skills and spells with the UI off; it's so annoying to have to enable it, activate the skill, disable the UI, and mash printscreen. (T/ ) 19:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention that. Sometimes it doesn't work. But yeh, that's why I hold Shift instead of disabling the UI, it's much too slow otherwise. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Isn't there a key combination that hides the gui for normal usage? --JonTheMon 20:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ctrl + Shift + H is what I know, and it's the one I speak of. You can also start GW with interface totally disabled, but then you can only capture pictures of autoattacks and such. (T/ ) 21:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep. You can Ctrl + Shift + H, disabling the entire UI; however, like Entropy mentioned before, skills don't activate right anymore when you're in that. Starting the game sans-UI makes it tough to login, obviously. And the third method is to hold Shift as you take screenshots, which will "blink" the UI, so the UI isn't visible in the screenshot. That's the method I personally use. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:08, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Rolling with the punches Since nobody else has seemed to mention it, I have notified myself that I have been given access to the rollback tool (again). I may wish to familiarize myself with it via GW:ROLL. However, I shall refrain from laughing about it, because wiki tools are serious business. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Destroy yourself immediately. 22:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC)